


Swordbending

by PurplePlatypusBear21



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sibling Incest, Sokkla, Threesome - F/M/M, Zucest - Freeform, Zukkla, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePlatypusBear21/pseuds/PurplePlatypusBear21
Summary: Azula walks in on Zuko and Sokka fooling around. In order to ensure her silence, the boys must do something for her in return. A smutty one-shot that takes place after "North and South". Zukka. Sokkla. Zucest. The holy trinity: ZUKKLA.





	Swordbending

**Author's Note:**

> *Special thanks to clarielparke for beta reading!*
> 
> Warning: Contains some male-on-male action and a gratuitous amount of Fire sibling incest. You're welcome.

"Zuko," Azula berated as she approached her brother's bedroom, her feet stomping loudly up the corridor. "Now  _what_  exactly was so important that you had to skip out on Kiyi's firebending trai– " She threw open his door and barged in. Her golden eyes went wide, her mouth agape. If she had been carrying anything, it surely would have dropped to the floor.

Zuko and Sokka scrambled to separate themselves on the bed and pull the blanket up over their bare shoulders.

After quickly regaining her composure, Azula's mouth curled into a mischievous smirk. "Well," she sneered, closing the door behind her and leaning against it with her arms crossed. "When did  _this_  begin?"

"It's none of your business," Zuko snarled. "Get out."

"Okay then," she hummed, shrugging nonchalantly. "If that's what you'd like. I guess I'll just have to ask  _Mother_." A diabolical gleam flashed in her eyes. "Unless of course you'd rather I ask the waterbending peasant. Your choice." She turned to the door.

"Azula,  _please_ ," Sokka tried to reason. "Don't tell anyone. The Fire Nation isn't exactly the most, uh, open-minded place in the world. Your brother's the  _Fire Lord_. What would people – "

"Thanks, Sokka," the shirtless firebender cut in. "But appealing to her nonexistent sympathy won't work. To guarantee her silence…" He let out an aggravated sigh. "…we'll have to strike up some sort of deal."

The princess turned back around, a crafty smile spreading across her cheeks. "I'm listening…"

"Well what do you want?" he spat at his sister.

She put a finger to her lip. "Hmmm…" Slowly, she began walking over toward them like a lioness on the prowl, calculatingly and deliberately. The orange glow of the candlelight captured the sway of her hips as she moved, which was further accentuated by the clinging of her satin robe hugging her lithe figure perfectly. "I know  _exactly_  what I want." She paused to stretch her arms above her head, allowing the bottom of her robe to rise to her upper thigh.

Sokka's eyes scanned up and down her body hungrily.

"But," she continued, "I'm not quite sure you boys would be  _up_  for it."

"Just tell us already," Zuko huffed, dropping the blanket down to his lap. "You already know we'll do whatever you say."

"I'm not so sure you  _can_ ," she laughed snidely. "You see… I want you two to…  _satisfy_  me."

The Water Tribe warrior's blue eyes doubled in size. For once in his life, he was speechless.

Silence filled the air. Even the crickethoppers had ceased their chirping, thinking it best to stay out of this one. However, the silence was short-lived.

"Fine," the Fire Lord grumbled. "Get in."

Sokka turned to him, his eyes still wide with shock. "I-I'm not complaining. And I'm  _trying_  my best not to judge here, but… I feel like you shouldn't be that okay with this. I mean, don't you need some more time to think? She  _is_  your sis – "

"Do you want to fuck her or not?"

"I-I w-well of course I do, look at her! I'd be  _crazy_  not to – "

Azula smirked, placing a hand on her hip.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't know, do  _you_  want to fuck her?!" the warrior questioned, annoyed and confused by his friend's indifference.

The princess answered on her brother's behalf. "It wouldn't be the first time."

" _WHAT_?!" He turned his attention back to the scantily clad princess.

"Zuzu didn't tell you?" she asked, deeply amused. "We used to be playmates."

"Until I called things off!" the Fire Lord hissed in irritation.

"Yes, for the frigid girl who lies motionless on her back during sex," she added, rolling her eyes. "How did  _that_  work out for you, brother dearest?"

"Aw, why so bitter, Zula?" he taunted. " _Jealous_?"

"Of  _her_? Don't make me laugh," she scoffed, crossing over to Sokka's side of the room. "Besides… I always knew you'd come crawling back to me sooner or later."

"Sooner or later? Try  _never_."

"Suit yourself." Pulling the covers aside, she crawled onto the blue-eyed warrior's lap. "I'll just have fun with your Water Tribe friend." Bringing her hand up to his cheek, she stroked the side of his face gently with her thumb.

Sokka gulped, his underwear becoming slightly more constrictive.

"I'll let him put his filthy peasant hands all over me," she purred. "You'd like that, wouldn't you, Sokka?"

"Yes please," he squeaked, not at all offended by the elitist remark.

Fury and disdain, and perhaps a tinge of envy, welled within the Fire Lord as he watched his sister lean in closer to his friend and lick the rim of his ear, the warrior shuddering with delight in response. "Damn it, Azula, do you always have to be such a manipulative little bitch?!" He grabbed her ponytail and pulled her head back with a forceful tug before leaning down and kissing her roughly on the lips.

Closing her eyes, she deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue into his demanding mouth. Oh how she'd missed his mouth, his  _taste_. The way he'd always kiss her with such  _madness_ , as if she were the only person in the world who mattered. She could tell by the neediness of his kisses that he'd missed her just as much. Their tongues locked in a heated battle, she rolled her hips slowly against the other boy's growing arousal.

Sokka tentatively placed his hands on the writhing princess's hips, driving her down harder against his stiffened manhood. Bucking his hips in sync with hers, he rubbed himself between her legs, gradually picking up speed, loving each and every moan he elicited from her lips. But none of that remotely compared to the guttural groan she released after placing his mouth on her neck and giving her a light lick. Wanting to hear more, he began kissing and nibbling her velvety skin.

Without ceasing his assault on his sister's mouth, Zuko closed their distance, placing his hands on Azula's hips and driving his pelvis up against her back. He ground himself against her, kissing her again and again until his erection threatened to burst through the seams of his underpants. That's when it occurred to him that she was way overdressed. Tracing up along her feminine curves, his hands settled on the top half of her robe, ripping it open and exposing her full, round breasts in all their glory.

The warrior could just barely feel the peaks of those soft mounds brush against his chest with every roll of her hips. It was torture. He  _had_  to see them. He just had to see them. Releasing his lips from her neck, he leaned back to take a peek. His erection lurched at the sight of them. Spirits, they were beautiful. It wasn't even that they were particularly large, although they were slightly larger than Suki's – they were just flawlessly round with perfectly proportioned pink nipples. The way they bounced up and down as she rubbed herself against him was mesmerizing.

"Like what you see, water peasant?" She smirked haughtily down at him.

He opened his mouth but no words came out.

"It's okay, you can touch them," she purred, grinding her hips circularly against his arousal.

"H-How about a kiss first?" he asked timidly, his blue eyes beseeching.

"Aren't you sweet." She cupped his cheek with her hand. "Zuzu, you could really stand to learn a thing or two from him." Then she leaned in a pressed her lips to his.

"Yeah, yeah," the Fire Lord mumbled dismissively before giving her shoulder blade a sharp bite, proceeding to run his tongue over the wound. He knew just what to do to make her cream her panties.

In a heated exchange of saliva, her mouth crashed with the warrior's repeatedly, separating and reconnecting, their sexual tension growing exponentially with each kiss. Azula could immediately tell why so many girls, and now her brother so it seemed, were so taken with him. Beyond his sexy bronze skin, muscular build, and striking blue eyes, this boy was something special. With his kisses being the perfect mixture of tender and passionate, she couldn't help but wonder if he would be the same moving inside of her. Those thoughts, along with whatever her brother was doing to her back with his tongue, were making her oh so very wet.

Well if Sokka wasn't going to take the bait, Zuko sure was not going to pass up the opportunity. His hands firmly cupped her breasts, pushing them together and bouncing them up and down, captivated by the feeling of them jiggling in his grasp. But he was soon met with competition from his friend's hands, eager to get in on the action. They shared custody for a moment, with the Fire Lord groping the sides and the warrior rolling and pinching her erect nipples between his long fingers, Azula moaning uninhibitedly into Sokka's mouth and rocking her hips against him wildly. But then he decided to abandon his territory in order to seek out a more forbidden fruit.

His hands traced back down her curves until one rested on her hipbone and the other reached between her legs. He could feel Sokka's massive erection rubbing against his knuckles, which made him thrust up against Azula's back even harder. Rubbing her clit in small, circular motions over her lacey panties, he brushed her long ponytail over her shoulder and began kissing and licking the back of her neck, provoking all sorts of desperate whimpers.

She truly was desperate. It had been far too long since her last scandalous tryst with her brother. His fingers knew exactly what to do to drive her insane. He'd start out slow and build and build and build the pressure, sending her right to the brink with quick vibrations, and then just when he knew she couldn't hold back any longer, he'd slow down and start over. This was the way it always was with him. But now, with extra stimulation from the Water Tribe boy's hands groping her chest, this pattern was pure torture. "More, Zuzu," she demanded breathlessly. "More."

"No." To add to her torment, he slipped his hand to the inside of her panties and gyrated his fingers faster before drastically slowing down.

"You k-know the consequences if you d-don't satisfy me," she stammered, her cheeks red with frustration.

"I'll satisfy you alright." He let out a cruel chuckle, removing his hand from her underpants. "Get on your back. Robe and underwear off."

She hesitated momentarily before following his orders, her yellow eyes glaring up at him as she lay there vulnerable on the bed.

"Good," he smirked. "Now slide all the way to the edge of the mattress, and  _you_ …" He turned to Sokka. "Get your ass over here."

Azula suppressed a grin upon figuring out who the top and bottom were in their relationship.

Without asking questions, the warrior briskly walked over to the Fire Lord, standing next to him at the foot of the bed and staring down at the completely naked princess sprawled out on the mattress. What a sight. He bit down on his lip, imagining what Zuko had in mind for her. Spirits, he wanted to pounce on her and fuck her crazy.

"Care to enlighten me as to what you're about to do to me?" she asked, batting her eyes with feigned innocence.

A naughty grin crept across his face. "I thought Sokka and I could take turns going down on you."

Her heart flittered up into her throat. She nearly choked. This was the single most sexy statement she could possibly imagine ever being said to her. She was lost for words.

"How does that sound?"

"I-I suppose that will do," she breathed, trying and failing to play it cool.

Zuko kneeled before her and wrenched her legs apart. But before he started, he turned to Sokka and growled, "I want you to touch my cock while I eat her out."

Azula could feel her own cheeks blushing at the remark. She never would have thought something like that could get her going quite like this.

Crouching down behind the Fire Lord, Sokka placed his hands on his hipbones. "Of course, my Lord," he whispered into his ear, knowing how much it turned Zuko on to hear his own title.

And with that, the firebender scooped his hands beneath his sister's curvaceous bottom and brought his lips down to her heat, where he began licking her clit with long strokes of his tongue.

"Ohhhhh fuuuuck," she sighed, closing her eyes and arching her back. Her hips took on a life of their own, pushing up toward his face to meet his eager mouth.

While he lapped her up, he could feel his friend's soft lips leaving delicate kisses on his shoulder blade and down his spine, which encouraged him to lick between his sister's legs more voraciously. One of his favorite things he discovered about being with Sokka, something he could have never foreseen, was his level of affection. Mai had always been so cold and distant with him, even after bedroom activities. But Sokka was different. His Water Tribe friend always made him feel cherished. Azula did too to some degree, but the risk of them getting caught in bed together always had them kicking each other out right after they were finished.

Still kissing and licking the Fire Lord's back and shoulders softly, Sokka slid his right hand down to Zuko's jutting erection, where he began slowly stroking him up and down. He smiled upon hearing his friend groan into the princess's core in response. Firebenders made the sexiest sounds when being touched. He couldn't get enough.

Azula clutched the sheets at her sides, writhing on the bed in sheer pleasure. Although she found her brother to be dense in most aspects in life, this was one area where he knew exactly how to please her. He had always had the uncanny ability to read her body language, a skill everyone else she knew seemed to lack. The way he was sucking her clit was nothing short of magical. She gripped at the sheets harder, rolling her hips erratically, just about ready to burst. But that's when the spell was broken.

"Your turn," Zuko exhaled before licking his lips, savoring her sweet taste. He traded places with Sokka, kneeling down behind the bronze-skinned warrior. "You're gonna love it."

Never having had any other sexual relationships besides with her beloved Zuzu, she shifted nervously, her chest heaving with anticipation. It seemed that Sokka could sense her unease. Holding onto her upper thighs, he locked eyes with her, holding her gaze as he lowered himself to her heat. Just as soon as she felt him deliver a soft kiss onto her clit, she instantly relaxed and closed her eyes, knowing that he was going to take  _very_  good care of her.

When it came to matters of pleasure, Sokka had always been a giver. And if there was one thing he loved giving the most, it was oral sex. He loved receiving it too of course, but there was something about taking away a person's control with just the use of his mouth that he found utmost arousing. Licking the firebending princess's sweet cunt was no exception. He loved feeling her wriggle beneath him and hearing her unabashed whimpers and moans.

Deciding to reciprocate the favor, Zuko kissed and nibbled down his friend's toned back, stopping at a few places to bite. He was always sure to leave his mark. Meanwhile, his hand drifted down into the warrior's underwear, curling his fingers around the shaft and pumping his length. He paused momentarily to lick his hand, making it slick with his saliva before continuing the motions.

It was a vicious feedback loop. The more Sokka licked and sucked on Azula's clit, the more undone she became. The more she cried out in pleasure, the harder his cock stiffened in the other firebender's skilled hand. The more turned on he became, the faster and harder he sucked on the princess's clit, and the cycle continued.

"I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum," she cried through ragged breaths, pushing down on the warrior's bronze shoulders.

"Then it's time to switch again," Zuko smiled sadistically, pulling Sokka back and away from her.

"No no no no no please, I'm so close," she groaned, her arms falling limp at her sides.

He switched places with Sokka, resuming his position on his knees in front of the naked princess. "Don't worry." He kissed her heat. "I'll make you cum." And then he started going to town on her, his tongue licking her rapidly from side to side.

"Oh Spirits!" she wailed, pushing his head down closer to her and arching her back.

Sokka considered touching Zuko again, but the longer he stared at the other firebender's exposed body on the mattress, the more he wanted to play with her again. So he went over to the side of the bed and began licking her neck like a wild beast grooming its young.

"You savage," she whispered, turning her head to the side to give him better access to her creamy skin. Both of them licking her like this was sending her into delirium.

With his hands pawing at her breasts, the warrior licked up her jawline, under her chin, and up to her mouth, where he kissed her deeply.

She reached her free hand behind Sokka's head, raking her fingers through the shaved hairs on the underside of his wolf-tail. This boy had tasted good before, but now getting to taste her own essence on his lips made her that much more feverous. Returning to the brink of her orgasm, she felt him lick back down her neck to her chest, where he began sucking on her breasts. The wonders this boy could do with his tongue!

As Zuko felt the inconsistent jolts of his sister's hips pick up, he started sucking on her clit while kneading it with his tongue. He loved having her at his mercy.

"Yes, yes, like that, like that!" she screamed, scratching up her brother's back. "Ohhhhhhhh fuck!" She came hard in an ecstatic burst, rocking her hips against the Fire Lord's mouth as he licked her slowly, lapping up all the hot juices spilling out of her.

Sokka, a tad jealous that Zuko got to make her cum with his mouth, walked over to the firebender and gave him a light shove. "My turn."

"Be my guest," he grinned before giving his friend a chaste kiss on the lips.

The warrior took his place on the floor and began licking slowly between the princess's legs, able to feel the last few pulses of her orgasm on his tongue. He picked up the speed once she was ready to go again, flicking his tongue from side to side on her swollen clit.

Zuko, having an idea of his own, kicked off his underwear and straddled his sister's chest.

She opened her eyes to find his monstrous erection right in front of her face. Then her yellow eyes roamed up to his.

"Suck," he ordered coldly.

She flashed him a naughty smirk before leaning forward and licking the head of his thick cock. With a few quick laps of her tongue, she brushed the sensitive underside, holding his gaze the entire time.

"Ohhhhhh Azzzzz," he groaned, bucking his hips. "That's soooo good."

Placing her hands around his lower back, she pulled him in closer to take in more of his impressive length. Sucking him off like this while the sexy Water Tribe warrior went down on her was hotter than her wildest dreams. But just when she thought she couldn't possibly take any more pleasure, she felt Sokka stick a finger inside of her, causing her to groan around her brother's girth. And then he added a second finger, pushing the digits in as far as they would go and pulling them back out.

Within the harsh confinement of his underwear, Sokka's erection was making a big sticky mess. He never would have thought that a firebender could get so wet. So deliciously wet. He couldn't wait to fill her up with his long, hard cock. But even with his manhood going unattended, he had to admit he felt rather privileged getting to taste the princess's royal delicacy and touching her the way he was.

Being face fucked, finger fucked, and eaten out was breaking her. Her legs shaking uncontrollably, her feet flexing, she squeezed her eyes shut and exploded in sheer bliss. "Mmmmmmmm," she moaned loudly around her brother's girth. She could tell he enjoyed having her cum with his erection inside her mouth by the rewarding salty substance he was secreting down her throat, which she happily swallowed.

As soon as Zuko unmounted her chest, Sokka helped her up, grabbing her hand and pulling her up to a sitting position and then onto her feet by the foot of the bed. "Come here," he growled, leading her by the hand to the opposite end of the mattress. He pulled off his underwear and sat down with his back propped up against the headboard, gesturing to his lap. "Sit."

A light blush filled her cheeks as she wondered exactly when and how she became the omega to Sokka's beta in this sinful triad. She didn't mind, however. In fact, she was rather fascinated by being dominated by two hot guys at the same time. After all, what could possibly be better than having two men worship her body at once? She smirked impishly as she crawled onto the warrior's lap, turning such that her back was toward him.

"Not like this," he breathed before kissing her shoulder. "I want you to face me, beautiful."

Her blush deepened. The boy with blue eyes was so different from her brother. He was sweet. Caring. If she didn't know better she might even say  _loving_. She smiled softly, turning around to face him before wrapping her arms around his neck and lowering herself down onto his long, stiff cock. "Ohhhhhhh."

He placed his hands on her waist, guiding her up and down. "You feel amazing, Princess."

"You too," she sighed. Then she closed her eyes, leaned in, and locked her lips with his.

"No, no, no," Zuko scorned, standing on the mattress beside them. "I'm not done with your pretty little mouth, sister." He pushed her shoulder back, breaking off her tender kisses with Sokka, and shoved his raging erection in her face.

Slowly, she took him into her mouth, holding onto the base to counter any abrupt movements from riding the Water Tribe boy. The harder she got pounded, the more rapaciously she sucked, letting the tip press into her cheek again and again.

Sokka was utterly hypnotized. Whether he was watching the princess's tits bounce up and down, his cock disappearing into her tight, wet core, or her sucking away at her brother's thick cock, his attention was fully captivated. This girl was a fucking goddess. One time with her would certainly not suffice.

"Look at me," the Fire Lord commanded, brushing her long side bangs behind her ears.

Her naughty golden eyes shot up to his as she continued to suck him, running her tongue up and down his length at the same time.

"Good girl, Az," he groaned, thrusting himself deeper into her mouth. "Such a good girl." But then he looked over at Sokka. "You want a taste too, don't you?"

He quickly nodded his head, his eyes flashing with hunger.

"That's what I thought." He removed himself from Azula's mouth and entered his friend's. "Ohh yeah. Just like that."

Unable to take her eyes off of the glorious sight that was Sokka sucking her brother's cock, the princess rode the warrior even faster, rubbing her clit up against his pubic bone. The friction she was creating was simply intoxicating.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself a little too much, little sister," Zuko taunted.

"Shut. Up," she grunted, grinding herself against Sokka with ardent rolls of her hips.

"It's okay." He grinned smugly. "I want you to cum all over him."

He didn't need to tell her twice. Getting filled up by the warrior's hardened manhood over and over while watching him get face fucked by her brother was more than enough to get her off. With just a few more desperate thrusts of her hips, scraping her clit along his pubic bone, she found her legs quaking involuntarily. "Ahhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhh," she groaned, throwing her head back and cumming once again, her hot juices dripping down Sokka's shaft into his pubic hair.

With the intense sensations of her orgasm pulsating around his aching erection, Sokka had to do everything in his power to keep from cumming inside of her. But Spirits, she felt way too good. Continuing to suck Zuko off, he thrust into the princess a few more times, letting her ride out each and every rapturous wave of her release.

The Fire Lord pulled his length out of the warrior's skillful mouth and crouched down to his sister's eye level, pinching her cheeks together between his thumb and index finger. Glaring into her fiery yellow orbs, he growled, "I think it's time you ride my cock, little girl."

"And here I thought you didn't want to play with me anymore, brother" she taunted, a wicked smirk on her face.

"I'm in no mood for your sass, Azula. Consider this a warning." He wasn't fucking around. He firmly grabbed her wrist and forced her off Sokka's lap, causing her to fall onto his own. "Turn around."

She eagerly obeyed, giving her brother a majestic view of her ass before easing herself down onto his throbbing member. Holding onto his muscular thighs, she began to ride him, sliding up and down his length.

"Mmmph. That's right," he grunted, gripping the narrow part of her waist. Spirits, she felt wonderful. The way her slick walls hugged his girth so tightly, the sound of her ass slapping against his thighs with every roll of her pelvis, how sopping wet she was, everything about fucking her was unbelievable. He mentally cursed himself for breaking things off with her. What had he been thinking?! At least now he had Sokka, his handsome friend with benefits. He looked over at the warrior who was deeply enjoying the show, touching himself like a mad man as he watched. "Sokka. Why don't you take advantage of that mouth of hers?"

"Actually," he exhaled before stealing a kiss from the princess before addressing her directly. "I'd like to go down on you again, if that's okay." He just had to taste her one more time.

He was asking for her  _permission_? Well, this was new. Perhaps she wasn't the omega after all. Perhaps they were actually  _equals_. "Why of course," she cooed, red in the cheeks.

To facilitate this, Zuko lifted his sister by the waist, holding her in place while he rammed into her from behind. Good thing she didn't weigh very much.

"Aaah," she gasped with delight upon feeling Sokka's tongue go to work on her. With her brother's enormous erection slipping in and out of her and the intense stimulation of her most sensitive area by the Water Tribe boy, she was becoming completely unraveled.

The warrior licked between her legs sloppily and ravenously, as if he had been sent to this earth solely to pleasure her. She was so damn delicious, he wanted to devour her. Grabbing onto her upper thighs, he massaged her clit with his tongue, unconsciously rubbing his erection against the soft mattress to provide some relief. He could eat her out all night.

"Yesssss yessss oh Spirits fuck me, fuck me just like that," she moaned, gripping onto her brother's wrists as he thrust himself into her repeatedly, his hot breath tickling her back. She released a sharp yelp upon feeling Zuko's teeth sink into her shoulder, loving the fact that she'd have to find a creative way to hide all the marks he left on her the next day.

Feeling Sokka's hot saliva drip down her tight pussy onto his already well-lubricated cock made Zuko pound his sister even harder and deeper. Sensing that Azula was on the brink of another orgasm by the short gasps she emitted, the spasms of her legs, and quick jolts of her hips, all he could think about was releasing his white, hot load inside of her. Of course, he knew she'd kill him for that.

Closing her eyes and concentrating on the pleasure, she wasn't remotely aware of all the obscenities she was muttering under her breath. Upon reaching the point of no return, the warm pressure of her impending orgasm radiating throughout her groin, her mind went completely blank. She didn't even realize whose name she was crying out. "SOKKAAAAAAAAAA!"

Zuko inhaled sharply through his nose, his eyes went dark and narrow. "How  _dare_ you scream his name when  _I'm_  the one fucking you, you ungrateful bitch!"

Uh oh. She had incited his wrath. Now she'd really get to see his feral side.

"Move out of the way, Sokka," he spat, fuming. "Azula needs to get punished."

Sokka picked his head up from between the princess's legs, his eyes alit with morbid curiosity, having a good sense of what was in store for her. After all, it was Zuko's unruly temper that got him hooked on firebenders in the first place. As soon as he moved to the side of the bed, he watched Zuko push her down onto all fours and start slamming into her from behind, polar bear-doggy style. His personal favorite.

"Yes, brother, yes!" she wailed, spreading her legs out a bit wider so he could fill her up even deeper. "Punish me, punish me." She just loved getting royally fucked like this.

He grabbed onto her ass as he hammered her, marring her plump, pale cheeks with his fingertips. "So. Fucking. Tight," he grunted.

She pushed her hips back synchronously with his merciless thrusts, crying out in pleasure and pain every time he buried himself inside of her. The bed was creaking and rattling violently against the floor, as if it were enduring an earthquake.

"This punishment is too lenient," he muttered between breaths. "I think you're gonna have to suck my friend dry." He smirked deviously at the warrior.

"Y-Yes I think so," Sokka choked in response, standing up on the bed and moving in front of the sweaty, panting princess.

Her golden eyes darted up to his blue ones.

"Please?" he asked, reaching down to affectionately stroke her flushed cheek.

This boy was way too sweet. For a moment, she contemplated stealing him from her dear Zuzu. She responded to him by licking the underside of his erection with her hot, wet tongue.

"Ohhhhh," he trembled, sliding more of his remarkable length into her mouth.

"She's good at it, isn't she?" Zuko growled, animalistically pounding her.

"So, so good." He smiled warmly down at her, continuing to stroke her cheek with his thumb.

Zuko gave her a hard smack on the ass. "Let's see you play with yourself, little girl."

Moaning around the Water Tribe boy's cock, she steadied herself on one arm and reached the other between her legs, where she began rubbing her clit with her middle and index fingers.

"You fucking love this, don't you?" the Fire Lord spat as he ravished her, his throbbing manhood completely soaked with her delicious secretions. "You fucking love this, you spoiled, hedonistic bitch."

Sokka never imagined he'd ever see the most powerful firebender on her hands and knees, subserviently taking it from behind and touching herself with his dick in her mouth. What had he done to deserve such a treat? It seemed that every single time the Fire Lord thrust into her, she'd take more of him into her mouth, granting him the best blowjob he had ever received, hands down.

Just as she was getting close, Azula felt her brother pull out of her and lightly smack the head of his cock on her tighter hole a few times, teasing her forbidden entrance, before reentering her sopping heat and plowing her ferociously, continuing to tease her other hole with his thumb. Drowning in pleasure, she felt as if her arms and legs could give out at any moment.

"I'm close, I'm close," Sokka panted, savagely bucking his hips toward her face.

"You'd better swallow every last drop of him, sister," Zuko ordered through gritted teeth.

"Mmmhmm," she hummed around the Water Tribe boy's girth, rapidly vibrating her fingers against her clit.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, AAAAZULAAAAAAAA!" he groaned, throwing his head back and burying himself to the hilt inside her hot mouth, pouring his seed down her throat. The overwhelming pleasure caused him to pull out from between her lips before he had completely finished, the remainder of his release dribbling sloppily down her chin. Utterly drained, he collapsed onto his back, watching the Fire siblings go at it, thoroughly enjoying the rest of the show.

"Cum for me, sis," the Fire Lord growled, nearing his own climax. "Cum on my cock." He began pounding into her tight, wet cunt even harder and faster, his heart pumping feverishly. "Scream my fucking name." In and out, in and out, in and out, he thrusted, feeling her whole body start to tremble.

Losing every ounce of control, she surrendered herself to the unimaginable euphoria as her brother's erection brought her to orgasm. "SPIRITS ZUKOOOOOOOOOO!" she cried, rolling her hips until her supporting arm caved, causing her chest to fall onto the mattress.

Zuko pulled her ass higher into the air, pushing into her a few more times before the contractions of her release drove him to the brink of orgasm. Just as he was about to cum, he pulled out of her, sighing her name under his breath as he shot his hot load all over her back. "Azulaaaaa." He gave himself a few quick jerks until he was completely drained, struggling to catch his breath. "Oh fuck." He fell onto his stomach.

Azula lay in the middle of the bed on her stomach with her sore arms and legs stretched out, her cheeks flushed and chest heaving. "Will someone. Please. Clean me up?" she panted, more commanding than requesting.

"I don't think so," the Fire Lord laughed, too exhausted to move.

"Fine." She smirked. "Rolling onto my back in three… two… one – "

"I'll clean you up, Princess," Sokka smiled, sliding off the mattress. He quickly stepped into his underwear and exited the room.

Zuko turned onto his side to face his sister. Upon seeing the condition she was in, he nearly burst out laughing. "You, uh, got a little…" He sneered at her while gesturing for her to wipe her chin.

She rolled her eyes and wiped the sticky substance onto her arm.

"You're a fucking mess," he teased.

"Shut up."

"Seriously, look at you," he continued. "What would Father have to say if he saw you like this?"

"What would Father have to say about your newfound predilection for Water Tribe meat, hm?" She grinned maliciously at him.

His face twisted into a snarl as he tried to think of a comeback, but he was so spent from the evening that his mind was drawing a blank. So instead he laughed, the tension in his face abating.

She giggled in response.

He brushed her sweaty hair back behind her ear. "I missed you," he whispered, gazing into her golden eyes.

She smiled warmly. "I know."

He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, waiting for her to say it back. "And…"

"I missed you too," she sighed, her eyelids fluttering to feign annoyance.

But he knew she actually relished his sentimental side, especially after things got rough in the bedroom.

The Fire siblings were exchanging tender kisses when Sokka came back in with a warm, damp washcloth and a dry one. "Are we starting up again?" he asked facetiously. "Cause… I'm gonna need at least five more minutes."

They chuckled, ceasing the exchange.

The warrior sat back down on the bed and began washing the princess's back, staring lustfully at the reddened cheeks of her perfect ass.

She closed her eyes, melting into the mattress in a state of deep relaxation. "Mmmmm."

"There you go," he announced as he finished drying her off. "All clean."

"What a gentleman," she smiled up at him. "Thank you, Sokka." She propped herself up onto her elbows and then onto her knees. "Well… that was fun. I suppose I should leave you two alone now." She turned around and hopped off the foot of the bed, searching for her robe in the mess of clothes scattered across the floor.

"Wait!" Sokka called. "Don't – "

"No need to worry," she exhaled, slipping her arms into the sleeves. "Your little secret is safe with me."

"That's not what I was going to say."

"Oh?" Her eyebrow arched in inquisitiveness.

The blue-eyed warrior fell onto his back and extended his arms out for a hug.

She stared at him blankly for a moment. "…What is this?"

"He's a cuddler," the Fire Lord replied. "He won't let you leave until he gets his cuddle session. Trust me. I know."

"Um…" Well, this was certainly unfamiliar territory. "I… I guess I could stay for a little bit." She crawled back into bed between the two men, turning to the Water Tribe boy and placing her head on his chest with one arm wrapped around his torso.

Sokka immediately wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head.

Zuko snuggled up to her from behind, wrapping a leg around her and draping his arm across the both of them with his hand resting on Sokka's bicep.

"I'm – " She let out a big yawn. "I'm not staying long." She closed her eyes, calmed by the sound of the warrior's heartbeat.

"Okay," the warrior whispered, stroking her hair. Before long, he felt her head grow heavy and her breathing deepen. He turned his head to face the other firebender. "Is she… is she sleeping?"

He gave her a few pokes on the arm and then on the cheek, trying not to laugh. "Yeah," he whispered back, having received no reaction. "I've never seen her sleep this heavily before. I guess we tuckered her out."

Sokka looked down at the slumbering princess hugging his chest. The lioness had morphed into a kitten. He smiled affectionately at her before turning back to Zuko. "You know… she's actually kind of cute. When she's not trying to kill you, that is."

The Fire Lord chuckled. "Yeah. I guess she is."

"Hey Zuko… can Azula come swordbending with us again sometime?"

"I told you not to call it that!"

"And I told you to think of a better euphemism!"

He laughed.

"So… can she?" He flashed his friend a wide grin, his blue eyes imploring. "Pleeeease."

"I suppose," he sighed, shaking his head. "It's a good thing you're cute." He closed his eyes and leaned in above his sleeping sister's head, kissing Sokka gently on the lips.

Gazing into each other's eyes and smiling over a shared secret, the boys knew that this was just the start of something insidiously beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you SO much for reading! Your feedback is always welcomed and appreciated. But please keep in mind that this was the first threesome I've ever written. Hopefully there will be more in the future :D


End file.
